


Pillow Talk

by MorphineDeity



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphineDeity/pseuds/MorphineDeity
Summary: Valentine's Day is here and Alec is missing Magnus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP having sex while “Pillow Talk” by Zayn plays in the background. 
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/morphinedeity) updates

The past three days had been taxing on Alec, all the missions he’d been going on with Jace, Izzy, and Clary. During those three days he hadn’t been able to see Magnus and he was already beginning to miss his Warlock boyfriend. He just wants to go to Magnus’ either to curl up next to him or just to sleep the day away. It didn’t help that today is Valentine’s Day, that made his day even more depressing because he won’t be able to spend it with the one he loves.

The small group entered the Institute after a long grueling day of patrolling the city. Jace collapsed on the sofa with a groan, Clary laughed and lifted his head up for her to sit down and placed his head back down. Izzy went straight for the chair, kicked off her shoes and curled up in her spot. Her attention went straight to her phone, no doubt texting Simon.

Alec sat down across from them, his phone buzzed driving his attention to it. He fished it out of his pocket and swiped it open to the text. He smiled seeing that Magnus was the one who texted him:

_I miss you_

That simple text made his day better, but it didn’t erase the feeling of missing Magnus. The others must have noticed Alec’s composure because Jace was the one who spoke up. “Why don’t you just go.”

Alec looked up from his phone seeing Jace and the others staring at him. “What do you mean by that?”

Izzy rolled her eyes and stretched out her legs. “He means go to Magnus’ for the night. We’ll handle everything here without you.”

“I can’t just leave you guys, there are things I need to do here.” Alec placed his phone on the table after sending a text to Magnus. “I’m sure Magnus will understand.”

“Dude.” Jace sat up from his reclining position and looked at his parabatai. “Magnus needs his dick wet from time to time.”

The room went quiet, the three shadowhunters stared at Jace in complete shock. Alec’s face went completely bright red, Clary smacked Jace upside of his head causing the blond to yelp in pain. “What the hell was that for?!”

“I don’t even want to hear those words come out of your mouth. Ever.” Alec retorted, still trying to calm his red face.

“Hey, I’m only stating the truth.” Clary smacked Jace again causing another yelp. “Will you stop doing that?”

“Stop messing with Alec and I will.” Clary shot back.

Isabel turned to Alec, ignoring the bickering couple across from them. “Alec, forget what Jace said. If you want to see Magnus then go see him.” She stopped Alec before he could say something. “I know you’ve been missing him these past three days, you need to go see him.”

Alec grabbed his phone and got up from his seat. “Thanks, Izzy.” He made a beeline for the door leaving the three sitting there.

* * *

 

Alec entered Magnus’ loft hearing music softly playing through the stereo, he walked into the living area finding Magnus laying on the sofa reading a book. Chairman Meow curled up on his stomach, he fingers gently petting the feline. Alec walked over and crouched down next to Magnus and gave him a kiss. Magnus put the book down and looked over to his Shadowhunter boyfriend.

“Hello, darling.” Magnus smiled, he motioned for Chariman Meow to move as he sat up from his laying position.

“Hey.” Alec replied in kind. He took his seat next to Magnus and leaned against him. “What have you been doing all day?”

“Pretty much what you see here.” Magnus motioned to his book and stereo. “I knew you would be busy, so I decided to keep myself occupied with reading and being lazy.”

“Well, I’m here now.” Alec turned in his seat and nuzzled Magnus’ neck.

Magnus smirked, he grabbed Alec and pulled him down across his lap. His smile never left his face as he stared down at his boyfriend. “That you are, darling.”

Their lips connected in a slow kiss. Alec reached up and carded his fingers through his boyfriend’s styled hair. Feeling Magnus’ tongue lick against his lips encouraged him to open them letting Magnus gain access to his mouth. Their tongues danced around one another causing Alec to moan, Magnus pulled away and smiled.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom.” Magnus got up and pulled Alec along to the bedroom.

He pushed the door open and pushed Alec onto the bed. Alec watched Magnus walked around the room to the stereo and turned it on. “Pillow Talk” by Zayn started playing through the speakers, Magnus barked out a laugh. Alec’s mouth dropped open. “You are _not_ leaving it on this station.”

“Oh yes I am.” Magnus continue to laugh as he saunters over to him. “This is too good to pass up.”

He chuckled before kissing Alec once more, pushing him back on the bed.

* * *

 

Alec tilted his head back, his lips parted letting out a moan of pleasure. His fingers gripped the now messy hair while Magnus buried his face in Alec’s neck letting out heavy pants as he thrust into his willing boyfriend. Each slow thrust dragged out every moan from those pale lips Magnus loved to kiss, he was loving every minute of this. The way his name escaped those lips in a low whisper follow by another moan. He even loved how Alec began to move against him urging Magnus to speed up.

He pushed Alec down on the bed and lifted one of his legs on his tan shoulder. Magnus picked up the pace in his thrusts causing Alec to grip onto the pillow as a moan was torn out of him. Magnus leaned down and captured those soft lips with his, silencing the moans to mere whimpers of pleasure. Thrusting into his boyfriend slow and sensual caused an even bigger reaction out of Alec. Magnus was loving every minute of it.

Alec placed his hands on Magnus’ arms, his nails digging into the tan skin. “Ma-Magnus, faster.”

Magnus stopped his movements and smiled. He leaned back down his lips ghosting over Alec’s ear, his breath caressing the skin causing Alec to shudder. “No can do, love.” He leaned up to look into the clear blue eyes he loved to stare into. “I intend to make love to you just like this. I want to see how much you come undone from something slow and sensual as this.”

Alec stared at Magnus at a loss for words, he wanted to say something but Magnus began to move once more. Alec closed his eyes letting euphoria take him away from reality, he loved the way Magnus made him feel. It was like a drug he can never get enough of. Each thrust forced more sounds out of him, his nails scraped down Magnus’ back, then it was over like the floodgates had opened within him and released all the pressure pressing against him.

Seeing Alec finding release his name leaving those lovely lips sent Magnus over the edge. Magnus gave one final thrust and found release he collapsed on Alec, both breathing heavily. Alec lifted a shaky hand and ran his fingers through the now sweat damp hair feeling Magnus sigh against his chest. “Magnus?”

Magnus looked up from his laying position. “What is it?”

Alec looked at Magnus. “Don’t play that song ever again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the song is [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YO-XGWSvZB0)
> 
> Granted I don't like the song, just made me laugh. So I decided to do something cute with a little humor mixed in.


End file.
